


Get Me Drunk

by MariKibs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariKibs/pseuds/MariKibs
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Angel sighed in relief as the alcohol burned in his belly, filling him up with a warmth anyone would crave in blizzard months. "Yo, top me off, will ya?"

Husk scowled as he cleaned one of the pitchers Alaster enjoyed during some of his 'enthusiastic walks.' It still kept emitting that smell no matter what Husk did with it. "You've had enough, kid."

"Trust me, baby. I'd know when I had enough," Angel said, smirking. "No fill me up."

"Not gonna," he said.

"What? You cuttin' me off?"

"Yup."

"What the hell!" Angel cried. "Vaggie! You hearing this?"

She sat on her couch, reading her magazine with little interest in it and the conversation across the room. "That bar shouldn't be here anyway. So at least Husk is helping this place."

Angel groaned. "You gotta be shitting me."

"I ain't cutting you off for that redemption shit," Husk said. Vaggie only rolled her eyes. "You're cutting into my supply."

"You get a new shipment every week," Angel said. "What's another drink gonna cost ya?"

"What it's gonna cost you is that fucking hand," Husk snarled. "So back off before I break it."

"Ah? Is Husky-poo gonna be upset if I take his little bottle?" Angel said as his hand guided over the counter.

The cat demon grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Angel cried out sexually and leaned into it. "Oh, yes Daddy."

Husk shoved him away in disgust and took the bottle for himself. "You freak," he said. "Just get out of the lobby. You creep out the clients."

"Oh, like you're any better," Vaggie said.

"Fuck you, pink-eye."

"Just top me off before I get pissed off," Angel said.

"Oh, I'm so fucking scare," Husk mocked. Vaggie laughed when the stripper fumed and his spare arms popped out.

"God! It's like you want me to go sober," he said, marching for the door.

"Hey!" Vaggie called out. "Where do you think you're going."

"Out."

"You can't go out," she said, standing from her seat as if she gave a shit. "Last time you did that, you ruined the Hotel's reputation."

"Bitch, please. This place was ruined from its conception," Angel said. "I just threw gas on the bonfire." He slammed the door in her face, but she opened it after him.

"You're not leaving this hotel."

"Just fuck off, lady. Damn. Can't a guy get drunk in peace?"

"No," she said, walking beside him. They both threw on their coats while the ash fell onto the ground. The only time of year hell grew cold, and of course the world turned a true grey instead of white.

"You gals always gotta be bitching about everything, huh?" he said.

Vaggie rolled her eyes and kept up with his pace. "Maybe if you didn't go out for a gang war, we wouldn't have put you on house arrest."

"That's old fucking news," Angel said. "I just wanna get drunk. Now could you let me do it in peace?"

Vaggie's eyes strayed and she let a pause eat between them. Angel looked at her, expecting a comeback or some French insult but it didn't come. Instead her eyes held a different resolve and she said, "I can't," she said. "I've seen you drunk."

Angel's eyes furrowed for a moment before he scowled. "You what?"

"I —"

"I thought you said no one goes into my fucking room," he said. "What the fuck, Vaggie?"

"It wasn't at the hotel," she said.

Angel stomped through the ash covered ground, arms crossed. The burst of anger remained, but a feeling of dread grew beside it. What the hell did she see?

"Listen," Vaggie said. "I asked Husker to cut you off."

"You act like my fucking dad."

"It's not like you hold yourself responsible," she said.

"Oh, you saw me drunk. Boo hoo, so sad. Poor Angel Dust," he mocked. "Please."

"It's not like that."

"Maybe, I enjoy getting drunk," he said. "You ever thought of that?"

"You don't—"

"Maybe it makes me feel good."

"It doesn—"

"Maybe then I can finally be myself!"

"But we're not!" she said, her eyes burning with tears and pure frustration. She clenched her hand and turned away, her body aching in shame. "We're all here because we fucked up. We all sinned. But don't act like it's all we'd ever want. I know it's not what you want."

Angel's dread spread throughout his chest and his anger burned through. "You don't know what I fucking want."

Vaggie shook her head and walked away. "Drink if you want. Just don't come back to embarrass the hotel."

Angel scowled and walked opposite to her, throwing up a middle finger she wouldn't see. "Fine, Dad."


	2. Wandering 'round Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here

Angel glowered as the young woman sat down. Her expression was as sour as his while she sat at the table, cheek in hand. "So what are you gonna do 'bout it?"

He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm getting fucking drunk," he said. "She's still holding that terf war on me. Like it was my fucking fault. Dumb bitch."

Cherri offered a small smile in thanks. "I coulda cocked them on me own."

Angel's lips pulled back to show off his gold casing. "Yeah. But it woulda been less fun without me there."

"Got that right, mate," she said, punching his arm. Her smile was genuine. "Thanks for always having my back."

Angel shared the smile. It were the moments like these he forgot he landed in hell. "You always got mine." He rolled his eyes. "We finally got a fucking bar in the hotel, but that same bitch won't let me drink."

"You serious?"

"Why the fuck do you think I'm down here again?"

"I thought it was my charm," Cherri said.

"I love you, Bomb-Bomb. But I need my drinks."

"Well, if I had to choose, I'd save my beer from a fire before I go after you."

Angel nodded. "I respect that."

"You're gonna try an' ghost them, aren't you?" she said.

Angel's face soured. "So what if I am?"

She sighed. "Well, you can't go back to your place," she said. "Landlord already booked it."

"Already?" Angel cried. "I've been gone one week."

"There's always a bigger shithole, love. Your place happened to be less of a shithole than wherever those fucking dags came from."

Angel slumped in his chair. "Damn it."

Cherri turned away. "Maybe. Maybe you don't ghost them."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Then you don't solve anything," she said, firm.

"God. Name one time that happened."

"Your father."

Angel's eyes were swallowed in a slashing red. "Don't bring him into this."

Cherri scowled. "You're were fucking asking for it," she said. "And don't fucking say you "solved" anything to do that that man. Look at you."

"You don't fucking know him," Angel said. "He's a sack of shit. And you don't solve sacks of shit. You dump it in the river Styx and call it a fucking day."

"Is that what you do?" Cherri said. "You just dump people like sacks of shit?"

"If they fucking deserve it? Yeah," Angel said.

"So if we ever get on bad terms, you'd throw me in a fucking river?" Cherri said.

Angel's eyes widened and his body froze as the woman stood up and marched for the door. "Cherri."

She ignored him, leaving the bar and throwing the door into a patron's face. Angel rushed out, snatching someone's tip, and threw the door open again, hitting the same guy.

"Bomb-Bomb!" he cried after her.

She marched down the busy street, keeping her pace fast enough for Angel to tail behind. "Fuck off. That's what you do best."

The words stun. More than Angel wanted them to. "You know your different," he said. "You're my bitch."

"You always fucking do, that's the point," she said. "Every other person in your fucking life, you just vanish into thin air. Val's been bitching at me very fucking day trying to find you. —"

"Val?—"

"—Your fucking brother. Your fucking father. Now this fucking hotel? This hotel's been the best out of all 'em," she said. "Where's your fucking line?"

"You," Angel snapped, grabbing her frantic arms. "You're my fucking line, all right? You've always been that line. You're my bitch. The only bitch I need, and nothing's gonna change that."

Cherri Bomb pressed her lips. Her eye glared at him, a drive unlike any he'd seen from her trapped his gaze. "Promise."

He hesitated.

"Promise me I'll always be that line. Promise no matter what you get into, you'll never ghost me. You'll never leave me in the dark."

Angel gulped. His eyes flickered away a moment. His thoughts shifted and his chest tightened over the hellish red deer that lived on the top floor of the hotel. "I promise," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

She smiled and turned invitingly. "Come on," she said. "I got a goon bag in the fridge. We can pour it those cheap champagne glasses and pretend we're born with class."

Angel pulled out the bills from his pocket and smirked. "Maybe we can get some fancy cheese to go with it."

"Oh, now we can really party," Cherri said, laughing.

"Come on now, Bomb-Bomb," Angel said, savvy as ever. "You know you're my favorite gal to party with."

She rolled her eyes and began walked for her own apartment further uptown. "Don't ever change," she said, grinning.

He gave an assure grin back as he walked with her. It only faded slightly as his mind invaded between the silence. Thoughts of a certain blonde and her little hotel. It was on the fucking news. His instincts to keep a step behind were kicking in, but he kept a deliberate pace. No point in doing anything now. Not until she smudged the line.


End file.
